Uncle Tony Told me
by July Hope
Summary: Los niños pequeños son como esponjas que se toman literal lo que les dices, pero ¿está un padre primerizo preparado para darse cuenta lo inocentes que pueden ser? Romanogers


Natasha sonreía leyendo las noticias en su IPad en lo que su esposo subía al auto, le dedicaba miradas de soslayo al pequeño James de vez en cuando, percatándose de que el pequeño seguía en su asiento, con el cinturón puesto y jugando con sus soldaditos emitiendo ruiditos con la boca, simulando los efectos especiales de una batalla.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando su esposo se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el vehículo, dedicándole una mirada amplia y divertida al encontrarse con los ojos coquetos de su esposa. Y aunque las charlas normalmente iniciaban con un "¿Cuál es el plan?" para repasar las actividades pendientes para el día antes de terminar a media tarde en casa de Pepper y Tony, ésta vez fue el pequeño James quien inició la charla.

— ¿Iremos a ver al tío Tony?

—Sí, cariño. —Comentó distraída Natasha mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas un jugo en caja para dárselo a su hijo. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Me dijo muchas cosas y quiero platicar más con él. —Admitió el pequeño sonriéndole a sus juguetes. Steve puso los ojos en blanco murmurando un " _Oh, dear…"_ que casi hizo que Natasha riera. Ella habría soltado alguna ironía, pero cuando se trataba del tío Tony, debía tomar las cosas con calma y hacer investigaciones profundas.

• = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • =

Gente bonita, Avengers y todo el Marvel Universe no son de mi propiedad. La intensión de escribir ésta historia es para darles un momento de diversión, espero que disfruten este One-shot. Recibidos todos los comentarios ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un review?

Dedicado a mi #RomanogersTeam

• = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • = • =

Steve estaba seguro de que no quería enterarse, pero también le quedaba claro que debía saber exactamente qué ideas había puesto el filántropo en la mente de su hijo para poder confrontar con argumentos válidos a su amigo. Suspiró cuando Natasha entregó el jugo a su hijo y sonrió recuperando su IPad para grabar la conversación con su hijo. El pequeño le dio un largo sorbo al jugo antes de comenzar la lista de las cosas que le había dicho Stark.

La mayoría era información basura. Sobre juguetes, sobre el Mark, sobre las batallas que había peleado los vengadores. Nada importante. Así que ahora, Steve conducía tranquilo permitiendo que Natasha liderara la conversación con su hijo, ella era buena fingiendo sorpresa cada vez que el pequeño contaba algo cotidiano con la emoción y la ilusión propia de los pequeños. Acarició los nudillos de Natasha cuando ella puso una mano en su pierna y sonrió frenando en la luz roja.

Agradeció que el auto estuviera detenido cuando escuchó lo siguiente, agradeció el auto y que Natasha mantuviera la sonrisa dado que era ella de quien el pequeño tenía mejor visión.

—El tío Tony también me dijo cómo nací.

Natasha fingió indiferencia, pero le dedicó una mirada significativa a Steve:

 _Mantén la calma._

— ¿Y qué te dijo el tío Tony, cariño?

Steve sentía la respiración afectada, estaba nervioso. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de enterarse un niño pequeño de asuntos así? Y, maldita sea, ¿cómo era posible que Natasha pudiese guardar la calma en esa situación? Se preguntó si en la academia la habrían entrenado para dar noticias difíciles a niños pequeños. Respiró y trató de guardar la calma mientras su esposa se hacía cargo de la situación.

Steve suspiró preparándose para cualquiera que fuese a ser la respuesta del pequeño.

—Dijo que nací cuando mi papá plantó su mástil de la libertad en el suelo fértil de tu madre Rusia.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Murmuró Steve arrancando el auto al cambio de la luz. No había estado tan mal, pero "entendía la referencia" y eso lo hacía cuestionarse sobre qué tan buena idea era dejar que Tony cuidara a James de vez en cuando. Suspiró sintiendo que lo peor había pasado hasta que escuchó una risa nerviosa por parte de Nat, quien se había perdido en los artículos de su IPad, no pudo resistir la tentación.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa pícara antes de murmurar. —Bueno, en realidad no está tan equivocado al respecto.

— ¡Nat! —Exclamó el soldado mirando a su esposa. Sorprendido por el descaro de la pelirroja, ella soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de acariciar la pierna del rubio y dedicarle una sonrisa al pequeño, que ya se había vuelto a envolver en su juego infantil.

Steve suspiró mirando a su esposa, quien le dedicaba una mirada coqueta. Ya llegaría la tarde, los "viernes sociales" que los Vengadores aprovechaban para pasar un rato tranquilo, ya tendría tiempo de jalar a Tony a un espacio aparte y hablarle, ya tendría tiempo de decirle todo lo que pensaba respecto a las cosas que le había dicho a su hijo.

Lo iba a escuchar.

Natasha soltó una risa al ver la determinación de su esposo y se preguntó si realmente sería buena idea ir a la cena del viernes. Extrañaba a Clint, tenía que admitirlo, sólo esperó que su esposo no se pusiera demasiado estricto, porque sabía perfectamente que Tony seguramente terminaría sacándolo de quicio con nuevas referencias.

—Mami. —Llamó James después de un rato de silencio, consiguiendo que Natasha volviera su atención a James con una sonrisa.

—Sí, cariño.

— ¿Entonces el pajarito del que me habló el tío Clint no existe?

— ¡Pájaro! —Exclamó Steve recuperando el nerviosismo. — ¿Qué pájaro?

—Duh. —Espetó Natasha divertida. —La cigüeña. ¿Verdad, Jimmy?

—Sí mami. —Respondió divertido el pequeño mientras entregaba la caja vacía de jugo a Natasha antes de recibir otro juguete en las manos y una sonrisa amable de parte de su madre.

Lo iban a escuchar. Clint y Tony lo iban a escuchar en cuanto los viera.


End file.
